katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Katamari
A Katamari is a magical device created by The King of All Cosmos. It is a multicolored, bumpy ball that has the ability to collect objects on its surface. Any objects that come in contact with the Katamari gain this adhesive ability until they are knocked loose. A sharp knock by a moving object or trying to roll up an object too large for the Katamari will cause objects to fall off. At the start of a level they can vary in size and shape, from a few centimeters to a few meters wide. Apparently, any object can be turned into a Katamari, as on more than one occasion, the King has used other, more unusual Katamaris to collect objects with, including an origami ball and a sumo wrestler. The sumo wrestler is used in We Love Katamari and anything food related that is rolled up by the "Katamari" is eaten by the wrestler, causing him to grow. Another roll in Katamari Forever allows the Katamari to hold water. The sprinkler Katamari is then used to clear sand from a very dry planet. Although the Katamari has the new skill of absorbing water, it can still roll up the Present plus Pu and Kunihiro who are found within the level. The process of creating a Katamari is unclear, although it seems to be an ability shared by the Royal Family. The Moon, the Earth, and even the Sun have been used as Katamaris by the Prince and King. Katamaris are used to create the celestial bodies in the Cosmos. The number of objects collected is not as important as the size of the Katamari. A Katamari with a large number of small objects may not pass the size requirement, while one with fewer, larger objects will. Once a Katamari has reached a certain size, the King can then turn it into a star or planet. The required size seems to be arbitrary, as a larger Katamari may be used to make a smaller star. A newer feature added in Katamari Forever is the ability to make the Katamari hop. Called the Prince Hop, it allows the Prince to jump up onto higher places. In Touch My Katamari however, The King says "The Katamari doesn't have to be round. We thought you would have known that." Down below is a list of the various katamaris from across the series, this also consists of different sizes of the same katamari that they start out as well as different filters provided by certain games. Note that some katamaris will be used again throughout the series, there will be another list for these reused katamaris and another list for objects that are used for katamaris ''Katamari Damacy These are all the Katamaris that are featured in Katamari Damacy with their sizes listed respectively. Note that Katamaris all say that they were reused, not because of Katamari Damacy Reroll, the reused lable means that it was used in a different Katamari game or level and Katamari Damacy Reroll is a remastered game, so all the Katamaris are just in HD. Also note that the eternal stages randomly use katamaris from all the levels, including the katamaris specified for the cousins. We Love Katamari These are all the Katamaris that are featured in Katamari Damacy with their sizes listed respectively. Note that the "As Fast as Possible" Katamari's will be posted with comparison with it's "As Large as Possible" variation. Other Katamaris Trivia *Although most believe that The King created the Katamari, it is said in ''We Love Katamari that an orange-colored animal named Dr. Katamari, invented it. *The color of the katamari differs with the current level. (For example: the Katamari in Make Taurus is cow colored). *All Cousins roll a certain Katamari in multiplayer depending on their color and style. *It's currently unknown if Katamaris are weightless or if The Prince is so strong that he can push planet sized objects. Category: Gameplay